


Little Death

by sladins



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Love, M/M, mild descriptions of canon creepy stuff, tw experience of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Prompt #1 holding handsA little scene from the end of the Teen Titans Trigon arc. Lots of feels, could definitely be taken as pretext for my other fic "Safe" but you don't need to read this to read that. Just my headcanon I guess. Hope you enjoy c:





	Little Death

Here at the end of the world, down in the pits of hell, fallen among fire and brimstone,

they were alone together.

Things would be okay in the end of course. Good and Evil aligning once more. The world neatened and set back to right.

But for now they were alone together.

As Good and Evil battled it out and found a new rhythm, worked to fall back in step and reharmonize, they were here alone together.

They'd battled before certainly, but now they'd found a rhythm, fallen in step, a greater good and something more driving them together. No need for reharmonization, they'd always shared a transformative symmetry.

'I-I-’ a choking sigh as one half broke under the weight of the world.

‘Just rest, everything's gonna be fine’ it made the dying man smile, eternally proud of his little unbreakable bird who could stare death in the face and still offer a reassuring word delivered with a shocking surety of tone.

Dying proved useful, revealed stupidly obvious truths he'd never understood in life. His heart gave a terrible gallop and when his beautiful bird saw him wince he fearlessly took one skeletal hand in both of his, impossibly warm and reassuring, the last thing he felt before he didn't feel. That dark hair and pained smile the last thing he saw. Though he knew his soul was fated and bound to return to this dimension eventually, he tried to savour this little death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
